Adventure Awaits
Adventure Awaits Valkyrii Valkyrii sat his tavern awaiting his new fiance as she finished packing her bag for their little stunt they had planned for the night. As Beatta came out from the back, Valkyrii handed her the mask they made the previous night and donned his own. :If we are going to do this, we need to do this all the way. Are you sure that your ready? Knowing full well Beatta could handle any problem that came their way, Valkyrii immediately regret saying it and led them out of the tavern and onto the dim moonlight of the streets without another word. From there, they headed straight towards their target, the house of MissHoney. Only giving a slight nod and a quick hand gesture, they crept towards the house. Orion Orion walked noiselessly down towards Miss Honey's house. The moon, shined down on the empty road, seeming to wish him good luck in his endeavors. His friend Valkyrii had explained everything he had to do, where he had to be, and how to contact them. He finally reached his destination, and grinned, thinking of the fun they we have. He swiftly climbed onto the roof, his designated position. He was careful not to knock down anything that might awaken the sleeping occupant of the house. He reached the top of the roof, and took out a small ball. He leaned over the edge of the roof, and dropped it onto the road in front of Miss Honey's home. He hoped his friends would show up soon. He settled back, checking his supplies once again. Everything was there and ready. Misshoney Zzzzzz... Miss Honey was sound sleep, but a loud noise coming form the front of the house woke her up... :Uh? Whats going on out there?? -She thought to herself , she put her robe on and walked to the living room..she looked out the window but there was nutting but a black cat... -Ahh is just Claude, nutting to worry about...-Claude was Beatta's cat and Miss Honey has grown to like him even tho she wasn't a cat person. -I hope I can go back to sleep again... '' -and saying this she got in bed and closed her eyes again, falling sleep profoundly...   Orion9657 Orion watched with dismay as the black cat began to play with the ball he had thrown on the ground. It was batting it all around the yard. He always knew that black cats were unlucky, but this was the worst thing that could happen. Or it would have been if he hadn't thought to bring extra. He grinned. Planning ahead had proven to be useful. He glanced around for Valkyrii and Beatta. Obviously something had held them up. He ground his teeth. If they didn't show up he would be forced to continue on his own. He knew he could do it, but he would have liked his friends support. Sighing, he went over to one of Misshoneys attic windows. He began oiling the hinges, preparing for the next part of this escapade. If they made any sound at all everything would be for naught. He prayed silently that Honey was a very, very, very, deep sleeper. Beatta Beatta was startled as Claude shot past her into the hedge, his green eyes picked out by shafts of moonlight reaching through the overhanging trees. She had felt safe in the shadows, crouched low behind Valkyrii, but she almost screamed. They moved across the path and up to the lattice window. Valkyrii opened it out and jumping up, slid inside the house easily. Beatta fumbled with the sack and tried to heave it over the sill. The coil of rope inside caught on the latch and fell in with a dull thud. She could see his eyes roll back as he stood looking down at her with his hands on his hips and a big smirk on his face. Refusing his offered hand, Beatta hoisted herself clumsily through the opening and retrieved the mess of rope. "Stop laughing at me, Valkyrii!" she whispered. :''Stop making such a racket then. he responded She put the sack over her shoulder and followed him up the narrow stair to the bedroom door. Their footsteps made creaks from the wooden treads, but the sounds were lost in the night and the moans of wind against the old house.   Orion9657 Orion watched as Valkyrii and Beatta made their way across the moonlit yard. They had obviously seen his signal. He slid open his window without a single creak. He smiled. He glided upstairs to Honey's bedroom. He winced as he heard a thump downstairs. They couldn't afford mistakes this close. He sped up a little, knowing that Valkyrii and Beatta were downstairs. He reached the bedroom door, and started oiling the door hinges. A squeak now would wake the sleeping occupant. He wanted this to end quickly, but they couldn't turn back or fail now. He made sure no part of the hinge was missing oil, then swung the door open. It silently ghosted its way across the floor. He waited patiently for Valkyrii and Beatta, hoping neither of the them do something dumb, like fall down the stairs, or knock over any furniture. Valkyrii When Valkryii and Beatta came to the door of Misshoney, they waited patiently for Orion. Getting impatient with the situation, Valkryii became frustrated. :Where is he! He should have been here by now. You wait here Beatta while I go find him. As soon as he finished and turned and came face to face with Orion. Where have you been, we have been waiting for ages! As soon as he said it, he knew he made a mistake. They heard some low mumbling coming from MissHoney's bedroom and pressed their ears against the door. All three listened intently to see if she was still asleep so they could make their next move. Turning the knob very slowly while all three pulled down their masks to hide their identities, Valkyrii gave the count off. :One, two, THREE!!! As soon as he said three, the trio burst into the room to find MissHoney wide awake. Beatta Beatta and Valkyrii rushed at her on the bed and pinned her down from either side. Valkyrii subdued her kicking and muffled yells as Beatta fumbled with the rope. Orion rushed out of the room and ran downstairs for the fire poker (which Beatta had forgotten to pick up – despite straightforward instructions about it). :I told you to pick up the poker Valkyrii hissed. Miss Honey :What was that? is there somebody here? -Miss H whispered, after hearing steps she woke up shaking, she jumped out of bed and walked slowly to the door...now she could hear someone talking... :OMJ who could it be? - she got more and more nervous...and notice the steps noises getting closer to her door...she started to walk away form it...planning to run to the window... Looking around the room for something to defend herself with...nutting :Why didn't I bough that knife like Beatta advice me... -She thought to herself ..now she notice the door knob slowly turning, this made her really scare she quickly jumped in bed without thinking....watching the door slowly opening , she could make out 3 shadows, she was about to scream when she saw 3 masked persons walking into her room... Two of the strangers jumped in the bed holding down her arms , Miss H tried to kick and scream, but her mouth was covered ..she was confused and scared... One of them ran out of the room,while the other two held her to the bed... struggling to break free, she could hear them talking about a poker... She open wide her eyes- A poker??...she said in her mind unable to believe what was happening to her... Orion9657 Orion rushed downstairs, cursing his friends incompetence. Not only had they woken up Honey, they had forgotten half the plan. He had done his job, but they had completely forgotten theirs. He grab the poker, heating it in the ashes of Honey's fire, since he was sure they had forgotten to do that as well. He ran back upstairs to his companions. :Got it, no thanks to you. He handed the poker to Valkyrii, then took his place holding Honey down.   Valkyrii Thanks for doing something right Orion, giving a glare at Beatta. Take a hold of the fire poker and waving it in front of MissHoney. :You know what this is about MissHoney, don't you. Just in case you don't remember, let me give you a little reminder . Moving the poker close to MissHoney, Valkyrii bypasses MissHoney's face and marks an 'M' on her bedpost. With the sizzling poker near missing MissHoney's face she passed out which gave the group the opportunity for the last bit of their job before heading back out for the night. Giving a look at Beatta, holds out his hands as she hands him a dirty stub of charcoal and crumpled piece of parchment. After a look of disgust at his partner he turned to Orion who handed him at least a clean piece of parchment. With the supplies ready etched a note that he pinned to the bedpost underneath the 'M'. ::::You have been chosen. ::::Proceed to the Jester's Mask the day after next before the sun rises on the following day if you wish to continue.   Merthyn Merthyn eagerly headed toward the door of the Jester's Mask. He could almost taste the delicious elixir he'd been craving for all day long. It was later than usual for a trip to the Mask and he was beginning to wonder if anyone would be there, but he could see people inside. Strangely though, the door seemed to be locked. Unthinkable! As he attempted to peer inside, he noticed the tavern seemed rather gloomy. Just a few eerie figures were skulking around inside the murky bar. Despite his efforts he couldn't get anyone to come and open the door for him. What is this town coming to when a man can't go to his favorite gathering place for a beer or two? After eventually returning home, Merthyn had fitfull nightmares about the Mask never reopening again. Valkyrii After gathering the group together, Valkyrii hears a noise at the door and gets everyone quiet. He peers out the window and sees the next target trying to enter the mask then slowly walk away. This is perfect, he thought to himself. After forming a quick change of plans he smiled deviously. :Hey MissHoney, I think I have a extra job that only you can accomplish and will earn you a bit extra for your first mission. Beatta go grab the special clothes from your closet and see if MissHoney can wear them. Oh, this is going to be good guys. Taking a seat, Valkyrii propped his feet up on the table and started to think about the rest of the plan while the rest of the gang made the necessary changes. MissHoney Everything was ready, Miss Honey was wearing the suit Beatta and Valk were also ready.... Valk saw someone coming to the Mask,and he took a second to think, and all of the sudden he made a change of plan.... -An extra job? a special clothes?-Miss Honey was even more confused now... Beatta walked away to obey her orders and Miss Honey was trying to get out of the suit....Asking herself what kind of adventured she got into... Merthyn Sending MissHoney ahead of the rest of the group, Valkyrii led the rest of the group into the night towards the house of Merthyn... Merthyn Waking up in a cold sweat due to the nightmares about the Jester's Mask never reopening, Merthyn gets up and decides to read for a while. He heads over to stoke the fire and then swears under his breath. Earlier in the day his old fire poker had broken and he'd been unable to find a new one at the market. With his mind so preoccupied this evening, he hadn't tended the to the fire and it had gone out. :Oh well. I didn't really feel like reading anyway. He grabs an extra blanket for warmth and heads back to bed. MissHoney Miss Honey got dressed and heads towards Merthyn's house... Once there Miss H felt chills going down her spine, she was nervous but she had to do what she was told... She stood at the door, took a deep breath and knocked the door... She then heard steps getting closer to the door but no light ... All of the sudden the door opened... Merthyn was very surprise to see Miss Honey at hes house this late at night... She asked to come in, he show her the way to his living room witch was dark, she asked him to light the fire Merthyn then told her a story about his fire poker which Miss H pretend to pay attention to. He offered warm tea, and asked why she was visiting so late... Valkyrii Walking quietly towards Merthyn's home in Canterbury, Valkyrii and the small gang finally caught sight of the building and began their preparations. Merthyn's home was much different than the last one and required a different tactic. As Valkryii, Beatta, and Orion started to get in position in the back they passed a side window but suddenly stopped and all came back to give it a long look and couldn't believe what they saw. Misshoney was doing her job perfectly, now if only they could their part in the mission. As they crept up the back steps leading up to the door, Valkyrii heard someone fall on a step and looked down to see Beatta holding her mouth. All Valkryii could do was shake his head and look to see what happened. Peering into her mouth he saw part of a tooth missing in the back. Just a small chip, it will take no time at all to fix. As he said this to her he heard some rustling noises coming from the inside of the house and quieted everyone and told them to hide. Valkryii took a dive off the stairs into some bushes only to find himself scratched in various places. He got up looked through a window to see what the noise was and saw a cat moving around in the kitchen and let out a sigh of relief. After the near miss of his chance he gathered the team together at the back door and gave the knob a slow turn. MissHoney Miss Honey tried hard to think of an answer to Merthyn's question...she couldn't come up with nutting, Merthyn had a puzzled look, he was trying to figure out what was going on, Miss Honey pretended to be normal , she kept on looking out the window hoping to see the rest of the gang, they were taking so long and she wasn't sure she could keep Merthyn distracted for too long... There was a noise coming from the kitchen Merthyn went to go see what it was...he started to get suspicious of Miss H who still didn't have an excuse, she was relieve when Merthyn came back saying it was just the cat...she took a deep breath and drank some tea trying to gain some more time for the gang...she looked out the window once more and saw what she thought it was a shadow ,then got up and started to walk around the house pretending to admire the furniture, she got a bit closer to the window and saw Valkyrii...she then turned to Merthyn and asked him to show her the kitchen, so the others can get in the house without him noticing... Orion9657 Orion stood with Beatta behind Valkyrii as he started to turn the doorknob. Beatta seemed no worse for the wear from the fall, but she had chipped a tooth which they would fix once this job was done. He noticed that Miss Honey had led Merthyn to the kitchen, and tapped Valkyrii on the shoulder and whispered in his quietest voice, "Miss Honey brought him to the kitchen, so we have to move." Valkyrii opened the door quietly, and they slipped into the house. They positioned themselves outside of the kitchen door, and looked to Valkyrii for conformation to move in. As they waited, Orion glanced around at Merthyn's house to see if there were any obstacles they would have to avoid if things became out of hand, and something went wrong like the last time. Merthyn MissHoney certainly was acting odd this evening. Visiting this late at night was one thing, but the conversation seemed to be going nowhere. Maybe she'd taken one too many blows at the Mug Pit. Yeah, that was probably it. Merthyn showed her to the kitchen and then excused himself so he could chase away the stray cat that had again found its way into his humble abode. The cat was again too quick for Merthyn and it escaped into the front room before Merthyn could collect it. As he put it outside on the front step he saw another cat lurking about. :Isn't that Claude? he thought as he looked at the black cat with the piercing green eyes. That's strange. :What is he doing this far from home? And How did he cross the river??? :Look who I found Merthyn exclaimed as he re-entered the kitchen. After explaining his concern for the cat that was so far from home, Merthyn offered to walk MissHoney back to her house. She hesitantly accepted. "I hope this doesn't start any rumors in town" Merthyn worried, but MissHoney told him not to be concerned about it. The walk to MissHoney's took a long time, she seemed to want to walk very slowly. And she kept looking over her shoulder as if to see someone following. At last Merthyn dropped her off at her door and bid her a good evening (what was left of it). He then continued next door to Beatta's. After a number of knocks he decided maybe she'd had too much to drink at the tavern and had passed out inside. If that was the case his knocks would not be able to wake her. He placed Claude on the step, gave him a pat on the head, and quietly left. Beatta It seemed like days that Beatta and Orion had been standing behind Valkyrii at Merthyn’s house. He was always so secretive, even vague, about the details of the plans he came up with. The idea of him and Orion finishing this escapade only to be fixing her chipped tooth was a scary one - It was time for some action! The house was empty now that Miss Honey had lured Merthyn out on the pretense of returning Claude to Stour Street. Now phase two could be completed. Beatta removed Derek from the pocket in her trousers and movedquickly to Merthyn’s bedroom to carve a large “M” on his bedpost. Valkyrii remained below, admired Merthyn’s fine collection of furniture (how had he been able to make such a valuable collection?) while Orion left the customary notepinned to the wall : ::::You have been chosen. ::::Proceed to the Jester's Mask the day after next, before the sun rises on the following day, if you wish to continue. Their task completed, and with a nod of approval from Valkyrii, the trio disbanded silently in to the night. Category:Work in Progress